Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a collection of superheros and their stories all contained within one cinematic universe. It operates as a constant crossover for certain characters as well as being broadcasted in cinema and on streaming services. Every Saga in the Universe lasts between 5 - 10 years and has a lead who is top billed for each movie they appear in (not always the case) and has a main story which every individual movie builds around. Every Saga also contains between 2 - 4 Phases. As of 2029, there have been 2 Saga's and 2 leads to the MCU. "Infinity Saga" Description * Lead - Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Main Antagonist - Josh Browlin as Thanos * Opening - Iron Man * Closing - Spider-Man: Far From Home * Duration - Phase 1 (2008) ''to Phase 3 (2019)'' * Highest Grossing Movie - Avengers: Endgame * Further Details - The Infinity Saga is a saga of films made up of the first twenty three films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, encompassing Phase One, Phase Two and Phase Three. The saga began with Iron Man and ended with Spider-Man: Far From Home. The saga's prominent theme is the gathering of the Infinity Stones and the war against the Mad Titan Thanos. List of Installments Phase 1 - 6 installments (2008 - 2012) * Iron Man (2008)'' * ''The Incredible Hulk (2008)'' * ''Iron Man 2 (2010)'' * ''Thor (2011)'' * ''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)'' * ''The Avengers (2012)'' Phase 2 - 8 installments (2013 - 2016) * ''Iron Man 3 (2013)'' * ''Thor: The Dark World (2013)'' * ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)'' * ''Guardians of The Galaxy (2014)'' * ''Ant-Man (2015)'' * ''Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)'' Phase 3 - 11 installments (2016 - 2019) * ''Captain America: Civil War (2016)'' * ''Doctor Strange (2016)'' * ''Guardians of The Galaxy vol. 2 (2016)'' * ''Spider-man: Homecoming (2017)'' * ''Black Widow (2017)'' * ''Thor: Ragnarok (2017)'' * ''Black Panther (2018)'' * ''Avengers: Infinity War (2018)'' * ''Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018)'' * ''Captain Marvel (2019) * Avengers: Endgame (2019)'' * ''Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)'' The Rise of Galactus Description * '''Lead - Calum Kelmer ''as ''Alpha the Eternity Warrior * Main Antagonist - Unknown Actors as Galactus * Opening - Alpha: Eternity Warrior'' (February 3rd, 2020)' * Closing - ''Untitled MCU Installment (May 26th, 2028) * '''Duration' - Unknown (Beginning in 2020) * Highest Grossing Movie - Fantastic Four * 'Further Details - The Second Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe will begin in 2020 and will span three phases yet again. No details are currently known about the saga. List of Installments Phase 4 - 18 Installments (2020 - 2022) Cinematic Installments * Alpha and Omega: Rise of the Phoenix Force' (May 13th, 2020)'' * ''The Eternals (November 6th'', 2020)) * ''Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings (February 12th, 2021)'' * ''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness (May 7th, 2021)'' * Spider-Man: Homerun (July 16th, 2028) * The Mighty Thor (November 5th, 2028) * Blade (February 10th, 2022) * ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'''' (May 25th, 2022)'' * ''Avengers: Defenders of Earth (September 1st, 2022)'' * Black Panther II (December 2nd, 2022) Disney + Installments * ''The Falcon and Winter Soldier (2020)'' * ''WandaVision (2021)'' * ''Loki (2021)' * ''What If?' (2021)'' * ''Hawkeye ''(2021) * ''Ms. Marvel ''(2022) * ''Moon Knight ''(2022) * ''She-Hulk '(2022)' Phase 5 - x installments (2023 - 2025) Cinematic Installments * * [[Fantastic Four|The Fantastic Four]]'' (March 7th, 2023)'' * Return of the Eternals (July 15th, 2023) * Alpha and Annihilus: Negative War' (November 1st, 2023)'' * Black Knight (February 15th, 2024) * ''X1: A New Order ''(May 19th, 2024)' * ''Captain Marvel 2 (August 1st, 2024) * Shang-Chi: Secret of the Scroll ''(January 22nd, 2025) * ''Avengers: Annihilation ''(June 3rd, 2025) * ''Fantastic Four: Doom Rising' (October 13th, 2025)'' Disney + Installments * Phase 6 - 14 installments (2026 - 2028) Cinematic Installments * ''Untitled MCU Installment''' (April 14th, 2026) * 'Untitled MCU Installment '(June 16th, 2026)'' * Untitled MCU Installment '(September 20th, 2026)' * Untitled MCU Installment '(March 16th, 2027)' * Untitled MCU Installment ''(June 8th, 2027) * ''Untitled MCU Installment '(November 1st, 2027)' Disney + Installments Extra'''' * ''Untitled MCU Installment''' (March 1st, 2028) * 'Untitled MCU Installment' (May 26th, 2028) * '''Untitled MCU Installment (September 1st, 2028) * ''Untitled MCU Installment ''(December 20th, 2028)